


Shower Curtains

by captainegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Taking a shower with Henry is never about getting clean. Never.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163





	Shower Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> As promised: something to distract y'all from the political shitshow going on in the US. I would have liked to post this as a celebration of Texas going blue but alas 🙃
> 
> This first started out as a doc with nothing but "shameless shower smut hmmmm" that I created in the middle of the night 🤪 And I now would like to dedicate it to everyone on the RWRB: A Gray Area server for putting up with me and encouraging me to literally write this within a few hours. You guys rock 💛
> 
> Also, I don't like shower curtains. I hate it when they stick to you but there are some fun designs out there. Henry's shower probably doesn't even have shower curtains but the title just really vibed with me for some reason, lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s a hot day, the sun burning down on the two of them as their rush into the palace and up to Henry’s room. They just returned from a Polo charity event and Alex has been desperate to get his hands on Henry’s body all day. 

They stumble into Henry’s room, a mess of limbs and kisses, tugging at clothing and hair. “Shower, now,” Henry growls and Alex protests shortly, yelping as Henry pushes Alex around the room, a bruising grip on his hips.

Henry breaks their kiss to push the door to the bathroom open and once they’re inside, he finds himself pressed against the door by Alex. 

Alex crowds even closer, pushing his leg between Henry’s, lifting his head to press another bruising kiss to his lips. Henry smells like sweat and grass and horse but for some reason, it only arouses Alex more. 

He pushes his hands underneath Henry’s shirt until Henry gets the hint and takes it off and drops it to the floor. 

Alex quickly unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to the side, pressing his bare chest and torso against Henry’s, nose buried in the crook of his neck. “Fuck,” he groans. 

Henry chuckles, dark and drunk on kisses and moans. 

Beneath the smell of sweat, Henry’s skin smells sweet from the sun and Alex trails his lips up Henry’s neck and over his jaw to his lips, tasting every inch of Henry that he can get his tongue on. 

Henry pushes himself off of the wall and now it’s his turn to crowd against Alex’s body, pushing him until his back hits the sink. His arms sneak around and down Alex’s legs, helping him jump up onto the counter, sending toothbrushes and bottles clattering and rolling and flying.

Henry fumbles with Alex’s dress pants while Alex buries his hands in Henry’s sandy hair and tugs, hard. It’s still warm from the sun, locks pressed to his head from wearing a helmet but it’s still smooth like silk between Alex’s fingers. 

When he coaxes a moan out of Henry, Alex nuzzles his nose against Henry’s ear, his breath shallow and rough. “I’ve been thinking about your cock in my ass all day,” he growls and darts his tongue out, dragging it over Henry’s outer ear before latching his teeth onto Henry’s soft earlobe. 

Henry shudders, his hips involuntarily twitching. 

Alex can tell that Henry is painfully hard but so is Alex and if they don’t end up naked within the next five seconds, he might come in his pants, completely untouched. 

Henry finally pulls down Alex’s zipper and tugs his pants down to his knees before he makes quick work of his own and pulls Alex into another kiss. It’s everything but gentle, teeth biting and pulling lips, tongues dancing.

Alex digs his fingers into the soft skin above Henry’s hip bone. It might leave a mark, he thinks to himself but finds that he doesn’t really care. What he does care about, however, is Henry’s tongue inside his mouth and Henry’s hard cock relentlessly pressing against his thigh.

“Shower,” Henry reminds them with a pant and steps back, quickly pulling off his pants completely, followed by his underwear and shirt. Alex watches, mesmerized. His throat is dry and he has to forcefully tear his eyes away from Henry and scrambles back onto his own to feet to undress and follow Henry into the shower. 

The water is already running when Alex comes up behind Henry and wraps his tanned arms around his torso and places a light kiss on the back of his neck.

Henry turns and Alex finds himself awfully awestruck when he meets his boyfriend’s eyes. They are a beautiful colour, as always, framed by his lashes that cast soft shadows in the dim light of the bathroom. His lashes are long and curled.

Henry raises an eyebrow and grins, gently dipping his head down to nudge his nose against Alex’s. “Might as well take a picture if you want to keep staring,” he purrs and pulls Alex closer and underneath the water beam.

It’s warm on his skin and Alex practically melts, leaning closer until he is pressed completely against Henry’s even warmer body. “You’re pretty. It’s very annoying,” he says before he lifts his head to kiss that stupid grin off of Henry’s face.

They spend most of their time with everything but actually taking a shower and it doesn’t take long until Alex finds himself pressed against the cold glass of the shower cabin, ass stretched out. 

Henry kneels behind him, spreading Alex’s cheeks apart and lapping at his hole. Henry’s tongue is warm and soft, pushing into him ever so slightly. 

Alex catches a glimpse of himself and Henry in the bathroom mirror.

His own cock is dangerously hard and Henry hasn’t even touched him there once. Alex makes his discontent known my whimpering and pushing his hips back, fucking himself onto Henry’s tongue. 

“Can I touch myself?” he asks, his voice a lot more desperate than he would like it to be.

Henry chuckles and removes himself from Alex and gets up, gently slapping his right ass cheek as he crowds closer and leans forward until his breath tickles Alex’s ear. “Weren’t my instructions clear?” he asks and sneaks a hand around to Alex’s chest, his long fingers slowly trailing down until his fingertips are almost touching him. 

Alex shivers. He wants to push forward, wants to seek out the sweet friction Henry’s fingers are promising but he doesn’t move. 

“Do not touch yourself until I tell you so. Do you understand?” 

Alex whimpers, Henry’s voice hot and heavy in his ear. 

“Do you understand?” Henry asks again, hand sprawled out on Alex’s lower torso where the heat is practically burning inside his guts. 

He nods his head and turns slightly to look at Henry, capturing the dominance but also the restrain and lust in his eyes. 

Alex finds that he quite enjoys Henry being more dominant so he goes along with it but doesn’t resist the overwhelming urge to talk back. He’s eager to see how far Henry would go, how he would punish Alex. 

He can imagine it quite well.

Henry would tease him, fuck him slowly with shallow thrusts until he is begging. Henry likes to hear him beg, Alex knows that. Henry would slap his ass, he would call him good, would call him all those sinful words over and over again.

Alex feels his body aching for it, wants to nod his head yes to whatever Henry chooses to call him. Henry would say “I love you, Alex” and “you’re soo good” and “that’s it, love”. 

Henry’s voice snaps him back to reality and Alex finds himself hauled up shortly after, pressed between Henry’s body and the cold glass. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around Henry’s shoulders and legs around Henry’s hips and throws his head back as much as he can. 

Henry surges forward and latches his lips onto the skin there, sucking and nibbling his way down to Alex’s collarbone where he leaves a hickey. His tongue is wet and hot and Alex doesn’t know what to do other than moaning Henry’s name, dragging it out until Henry presses his lips against Alex’s again, swallowing his own name up.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, Henry George Edward James _fucking_ Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, then I’ll,” Alex threatens but stops mid-sentence because Henry has the audacity to laugh at him. 

“Then you what?” Henry teases. He has a shit-eating grin on his face that makes Alex’s insides fucking melt and he finds it irritably annoying and arousing at the same time. 

“Shut up,” he mumbles and dugs his head down. 

Henry sneaks two fingers underneath his chin and gently forces Alex to look up again. Alex swallows hard, drowning in the blue of Henry’s eyes. 

“Oh, love. If you want me to fuck you so badly, you could have just asked.” 

Alex wants to bite back but Henry is already teasing him open with two fingers and his brain simply stops working.

When Henry finally starts to push his cock in, it hurts at first but Henry is gentle with him, quietly encouraging him and Alex is desperate and enjoys the pain just enough that they make it work.

Henry settles deep inside of him, his arms still wrapped around Alex tightly, holding him up.

Alex’s breath comes out ragged, his chest heaving up and down with every quivering breath he takes. His cock is painfully hard and it surprises him that he hasn’t come yet. Though he doesn’t mind the pain as much, the aching almost feels good. Some weird part of his brain wants Henry to be proud of him before he comes which encourages him to keep quiet even more.

Henry brings one hand around and up, brushing a curl out of Alex’s eyes before pressing their foreheads together and slowly rocking his hips. It’s gentle, caring and very intimate, eyes fixed on each other.

“Love,” Henry whispers and his voice is so kind, so soft it makes Alex’s heart ache in a way it has never ached before.

The position they are in feels a little odd and Alex is sure he’ll be in pain from it tomorrow but for some reason, he feels so close to Henry, it makes him tear up a little. 

Henry softly nudges his nose against Alex’s with a smile and slowly starts to pick up the pace of his thrusts and Alex closes his eyes, forehead still pressed tightly against Henry’s.

“Do you know how pretty you are?” Henry asks and places a kiss on Alex’s cheekbone and lets his lips hover there for a few seconds before he drags them over to his nose and then down to his lips. 

Alex can feel himself blush and squeezes his eyes shut, heat creeping up to his ears and down to his chest. 

Henry presses their lips together and whispers, “Tell me, love. Do you know how pretty you are?” His voice is quiet, a teasing undertone. 

Alex forces his eyes open and shakes his head. 

“Tell me,” he says and pushes his chin forward. He feels a lot braver right now than he probably should but once the words are out, he meets Henry eye to eye and repeats, “Tell me how pretty I am.“ 

A challenge. 

Henry’s smile merges into a crooked grin and there is a sudden shadow in his eyes, their colour deeper and darker, less like the sparkling ocean and more like the endless night sky.

It's the same lust and dominance Alex has seen a few minutes before that continues to send shivers down his spine. 

Henry slips out of him and carefully helps Alex back onto his own feet.

He is a little wobbly but can hold himself up without Henry’s support, back pressed against the glass of the shower cabin. 

Henry steps back and turns the water beam on again, droplets rolling down his face and sculpted chest and torso. 

Alex traces them with his eyes, his gaze remaining at Henry’s throbbing cock for a moment before he meets Henry’s eyes again. 

“On your knees,” Henry orders, his voice leaving no room for Alex to argue and if he was being honest, the possibility of having Henry’s cock in his mouth sounded way too promising not to obey. 

He quickly kneels down, placing his hands on his tighs and, more or less patiently, waits for Henry’s instructions.

Henry quickly cleans his cock and Alex watches, mesmerized. He has watched Henry jerk himself off a bunch of times, has watched Henry washing himself but it’s a lot more arousing than any other time because he knows what’s coming. 

Henry turns the water off and steps into Alex’s space again. He reaches out and brushes a thump lightly over Alex’s lower lip, gently pushing his thump into Alex’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. His thump feels heavy and it tastes like water and soap but also like Henry, rich and lush with hints of salt and cream.

“You want me to tell you how pretty you are?” he asks, his eyes fixed on Alex.

Alex nods and sucks Henry’s thump further into his mouth, gently nibbling on it. 

“You are so fucking pretty, Alex. If you could only see how many heads you turn wherever you go. It’s like I’m looking at the fucking sun. No, at the fucking moon,” Henry purrs.

Alex shivers, blushing furiously.

“You are my moon, Alex. I could stare at you all fucking night for eternity. And I still wouldn’t get tired of you.” 

Alex almost chokes, uncomfortably wiggling under Henry’s intense gaze.

Henry smiles and retrieves his thump, quickly pumping his cock before he nudges his tip against Alex’s lips and Alex willingly opens his mouth and takes it all in.

It is odd and he might be a bit ashamed to admit it, but Henry’s cock in his mouth feels so fucking right. Not as right as Henry’s dick buried inside him in a cluttered broom closet somewhere in the palace but fucking close.

“You look so pretty with your lips around my cock, love.” Henry reaches out and brushes a loose strand out of his forehead.

Alex forces his eyes to stay open, watching the pleasure dancing across his face, the shadow in his eyes darkening. 

Alex lifts his hands and places them on Henry’s legs, curling his fingers around the toned curves, holding on as he bobs his head. 

Henry laces his hands into Alex’ dark curls, guiding his movements but still allows Alex control over the pace and depth of his movements.

When Henry’s movements start to become more rigid, Alex quickens his movements, pressing his tongue tightly against Henry’s shaft, carefully nibbling at the tip. 

At this point, he is utterly desperate to touch his own cock so he does the only thing his horny mid-20s brain can think of. He pulls back and practically begs Henry to allow him to touch himself.

Henry towers above him and for a second and Alex thinks he might tell him "no" but he doesn’t.

Instead, Henry nods and crouches down beside Alex on the floor of the shower, crashing his lips against Alex’s and reaching down and finally, fucking finally, he curls his fingers around Alex’s cock. And Alex has to summon all of his strength to not come right away. His hips buckle up and into Henry’s hand while his own hand reaches blindly over to Henry and starts to jerk him off too. They don’t say anything, just bathe in each other’s presence as they both chase their release. 

When he comes, Alex is afraid he might pass out, the world around him spins and spins and it doesn’t seem to stop but then there are Henry’s lips on his and he can hear Henry cry out, calling his name, his pretentious accent curling around Alex’s name and it’s annoying and fucking hot.

Alex hates it a little but in reality, it’s the hottest fucking thing in all of Great Britain. Fuck it, in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 💙
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🌧️


End file.
